Fangirls!
by Anneka Neko
Summary: COMPLETE This is from a Creative Writing assignment. More info on that inside.Summary: No matter where he goes, there's one thing Akabane can't escape...
1. Anne

Authoress' Notes:

Another Creative Writing assignment! (As many as possible/practical will be fanfics so I can post 'em! Already got one up for American McGee's Alice.)

This one: write something unusual happening in the classroom from 4 different perspectives. Anne would be me, Kasey is one of my best friends, Mr. Albright is the teacher… please tell me you know who Akabane-sama is.

I've got it all done, but I'm posting it in chapters… mostly so I can say I finished another multi-chapter fic.

DISCLAIMER: I DUN OWN ANYTHING!

**nyanyanyanyanya**

**Fangirls!**

**Chapter 1**

**Anne**

Mr. Albright is reminding us, "So, remember to bring in those notebooks as soon as-"

"Excuse me," a smooth voice interrupts, "but are you Mr. Albright?" I glance up.

My eyes widen.

My jaw drops.

I-i… is that… AKABANE-SAMA? Impossible! Yet, if that's a cosplayer, then that's a ridiculously good costume. I mean the hair looks… real… the violet eyes… look real…

I continue looking him over, going through my Akabane-ness checklist in my head.

White dress shirt? Check.

Black tie? Check.

Brown shoes? Check.

Black coat? Check.

Black hat with a triangle sliced out of it by Kagami-kun? Check.

White gloves? Check.

Ridiculously curvy hips? Check.

Messy dark brown hair? Check.

Gorgeous violet eyes? Check!

"I was told you needed these boxes transported here." He sets down a stack of heavy-looking boxes, his black coat swirling around him. I, meanwhile, am drooling like an idiot, finally managing to squeak out, "A…A…Aka…Akabane-sama?"

**nyanyanyanyanya**

Well? This is comedy, so I'm not focusing as much as usual on Akabane-sama's characterization. Review please?


	2. Kasey

Authoress' Notes:

Chapter two! Yay!

Another Creative Writing assignment! (As many as possible/practical will be fanfics so I can post 'em! Already got one up for American McGee's Alice.)

This one: write something unusual happening in the classroom from 4 different perspectives. Anne would be me, Kasey is one of my best friends, Mr. Albright is the teacher… please tell me you know who Akabane-sama is.

DISCLAIMER: I DUN OWN ANYTHING!

**nyanyanyanyanya**

**Fangirls!**

**Chapter 2**

**Kasey**

Hey… isn't that…? Oh, Anne just said it.

…so maybe it _is_ that Akabane dude?

…no, wait. He's an anime character. Never mind!

…so why is someone dressed like that in here? And why is he at Jordan at all?

And why is Anne staring at him the way she stares at a Starbucks gift card- lovingly? Obsessively?

"Um… thank you," Mr. Albright says, blinking. "What's in them?"

My eyes widen and to my left Anne lets out a squeal of delight as a scalpel appears in those white-gloved hands.

**nyanyanyanyanya**

Well? This is comedy, so I'm not focusing as much as usual on Akabane-sama's characterization. Review please?


	3. Mr Albright

Authoress' Notes:

Chapter three! Yay! Poor Mr. Albright…

Another Creative Writing assignment! (As many as possible/practical will be fanfics so I can post 'em! Already got one up for American McGee's Alice.)

This one: write something unusual happening in the classroom from 4 different perspectives. Anne would be me, Kasey is one of my best friends, Mr. Albright is the teacher… please tell me you know who Akabane-sama is.

I've got it all done, but I'm posting it in chapters… mostly so I can say I finished another multi-chapter fic.

DISCLAIMER: I DUN OWN ANYTHING!

**nyanyanyanyanya**

**Fangirls!**

**Chapter 3**

**Mr. Albright**

…why the heck is there a _scalpel_ in this guy's hand? And… who is he? Why is he wearing that huge coat? He needs to take his hat off inside.

…and why is Anne looking like she's about to faint?

…I think I need a vacation. I watch as he steps towards the box, kneeling down next to it.

…Okies, I'll just watch as he opens the box. I feel safer over here. Ah, the box is open! Good, he'll leave soon!

It seems to contain books. The weird dude in the coat looks up, "It appears to contain books, Mr. Albright."

He smiles sweetly as he stands, causing a shudder to run down my spine, as I realize that this guy is not only downright CREEPY but sort of dangerous too, as I unconsciously step back, as the scalpel seems to…

WHOA! That scalpel just… _dissolved_ into his hand! Not cool!

Protect the students… protect the students… protect the students…

**nyanyanyanyanya**

Well? This is comedy, so I'm not focusing as much as usual on Akabane-sama's characterization. Review please?


	4. Akabane

Authoress' Notes:

Chapter four! Yay! Ze grande finale!

Another Creative Writing assignment! (As many as possible/practical will be fanfics so I can post 'em! Already got one up for American McGee's Alice.)

This one: write something unusual happening in the classroom from 4 different perspectives. Anne would be me, Kasey is one of my best friends, Mr. Albright is the teacher… please tell me you know who Akabane-sama is.

DISCLAIMER: I DUN OWN ANYTHING!

**nyanyanyanyanya**

**Fangirls!**

**Chapter 4**

**Akabane**

All in all, a rather enjoyable delivery. Granted, no Getbackers to battle. But a new hazard to my personal safety has necessitated a foray into international employment.

I allow a polite smile to linger on my lips as I walk out, but soon enough my smile vanishes, along with the peace and quiet.

"OH MY GEESE! I JUST MET A REAL LIFE AKABANE-SAMAAAAAAAA!"

I shake my head, indulging in a rare display of irritation. Why me? Even away from Japan I can't escape the fangirls!

**nyanyanyanyanya**

This wasn't serious peeps! He's unangsty for a reason! Plus, not my best writing… It's homework, so I kinda had to do it anyways. I hope you enjoyed it? Review please?


End file.
